


All-Nighter

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching for... invisible thieves?





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 4, 'long shadows'.

"See anything?" Ryoma questioned as Xander sat down beside him. If nothing else, Ryoma thought Xander might have slightly better night vision. For their invisible looters? Well, it wouldn't be entirely impossible. Nothing felt entirely impossible anymore. 

"Just a few long shadows and quite a few members of our army forgetting that we're here for a reason, not for a nap, gossip, or..." Xander sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure you can imagine." 

Ryoma chuckled. Apparently Xander could see rather well in the dark. "So much for protecting this temple. If someone does show up, they're going to be more confused than anything." 

"At least we're awake. The two of us should be able to drive off any intruders. They're likely not any sort of mercenaries, just looters. Our entire army would be overkill anyway." 

Xander was right, Ryoma supposed. A small group of thieves would be no match for the pair of them. And while not seen or heard, Ryoma suspected his retainers were still awake and lurking about somewhere as well. Xander's too, perhaps. Or perhaps not. 

They just had to keep watch. 

Five minutes later, when Corrin gently nudged them both awake, neither one said anything.


End file.
